Beneath a Perfect Prince
by ShowtimePlatypus
Summary: How marshall and gummy fell in love from the beginning. Marshall could spend the rest of his immortal life with Gumball, but not in secret like they are now. Gumball really does love Marshall but their relationship means giving up the throne. might maybe get nsfw later on
1. Memories

**Memories**

13 years ago  
Marshall held Ashley at the hip and was shaded by a black umbrella as they wondered around the wall of the Candy Kingdom. "Where the hell are we?" Ashley said as she snatched away Marshall's strawberry milkshake.  
"I don't know, babe." Marshall didn't mind, that's just the way Ashley was.  
"Well how are we supposed to get there if you don't even know where we fucking are?!" She spotted a family walking in towards the kingdom. There was two adults and a small boy. The little kid was holding a black, longish horse like animal. "Go ask them for a map would ya?" She gestured towards the pink family.  
Marshall floated over towards them without question. He over heard their conversation. "Daddy, I think I gonna call him Monochromicorn! Cuz he's all black and gots that little horn on his head!" The pink boy held out his new pet.  
The older man ruffled his son's hair, "Smart boy, that's a great name."  
Marshall interrupted them, "Umm, hey. Me and my girlfriend are sort of lost, do ya think you could help us out?" It was then that he noticed the mother and father wore royal crowns. He looked at the castle that stood tall over the gated kingdom and slowly pieced together things in his mind. "Err... your king-ly-ness." Marshall added awkwardly.  
"Sure thing meh boy!" The king's voice boomed. He stuck out his hand, "King Randal Gumball. This is my wife Sara, and my son Bubba."  
Marshall waved Ashley over. "Hey, I'm Marshall and this is my GF Ashley."  
"Plearsure it is, well I have some maps up in the castle."  
Ashley rolled her eyes and thought to herself "_Royal pricks_"  
"Uhh yeah thanks bro." Marshall and Ashley followed them up to the castle. Queen Sara went to go take care of something, but Bubba stayed close to his dad, trying to walk tall and look tough in front of the strangers.  
Randal handed Marshall a map of Aaa and tried to direct them to where they were headed. Then Ashley and Marshall were on their way. "Finally, I thought we would never get out of there!" Ashley said before preparing to use her magic to get them to the destination quicker (she wasn't able to before because they didn't really know where it was they were going)  
"Cute kid though." Marshall said as he grabbed Ashley's waist.  
Ashley said the spell and they were gone.

5 years later  
Marshall put down his guitar and floated outside. He was bored and it was finally dark enough to go outside. He hadn't moved into the house that long ago and didn't know that surrounding area well. Marshall also was trying to get the fact that Ashley had sold Hambo to a stupid warlock for a freaking wand just a week ago. She was a real bitch anyway, their break up was bound to happen.  
Marshall floated high into the night sky and looked down. He saw the Candy Kingdom and thought back years ago. _No one would remember me... whatever, better than hanging at this dump_.  
Marshall floated towards the castle's balcony where a 10 year old kid was looking through a telescope. "Boo"  
The kid jumped backwards and stared at Marshall, "I-Identify yourself!"  
Marshall laughed, "Calm down kido, names Marshall Lee"  
He looked at Marshall a moment longer before sticking out his hand, "I'm prince Gumball... You look really familiar... You were there the day I got Mochro."  
Marshall was a bit shocked, Bubba puny last time they met. Had he really made such a lasting impression? "You've grown up a bunch." He laughed and swiftly grabbed Gumball into a head lock.  
"Unhand me! I don't even know you!" Gumball squirmed.  
Marshall just laughed, "See ya around _Bubba._" Marshall floated away from the balcony.  
"You should address me as _Prince Gumball,"_ Gumball thought to himself _How does he know my name anyway? Asshole. -_-_

5 MORE years later  
Gumball stormed into his room and turned over a nightstand. Items on top of it broke as they hit the ground. He threw one of the many pillows off his bed, it hit the wall on the other side of the room. He proceeded to beat another with his fists as feathers now drifted about the room.  
_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS WASN'T HAPPENING!" _he screamed angrily in his mind.  
Tears rolled down Gumballs cheeks. He collapsed onto his bed and sobbed.  
_They're gone. Forever. _  
Marshall drifted through the night and into the princes room from the balcony, "'Sup Bubs- wha-" Marshall flew over to crying Gumball.  
Gumball threw a pillow at him in rage, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
Marshall nearly broke from watching Gumball, he fought the urge to hug and comfort him. He didn't have to ask what happened. He was expecting this for a while now. Gumball's mom had died just days ago from a disease. Gumball had been a wreck sense, but his father was worse. He stopped talking and would hardly move, he fell down a spiral of depression. Marshall had expected him to commit suicide at some point, which is probably what had just happened. Anger filled Marshall, how could he do that to Bubba?! How dare he leave Bubba to fend for himself and rule by himslef?! That selfish bastard!  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He reached out to pat Gumball's back, but was slapped away.  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! JUST!.. just leave me alone." Gumball pulled his legs to his chest and laid on his side in fetal position.  
Marshall felt horrible. He shared every ounce of pain with Gumball.  
Gumball sniffed, "He's dead too. He hung himself." Gumball stared to cry more.  
Marshall gave in and scooped Gumball up into his arms and hugged him. "You're gonna be okay Bubba. Everything is gonna be okay, just give it time." Marshall whispered into Gumball's ear.  
Gumball pushed Marshall away. "NOTHING IS OKAY! IT NEVER WILL BE!" Gumball rolled off the bed and picked up a shattered piece mirror then aimed his wrist. Marshall lunged at Gumball, pushing him to the floor. He held down Gumball's arms and kneeled over him. A single tear went down Marshall's cheek, "IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!"  
Gumball's attention was thrown at Marshall for a moment, "W-why are you crying?"  
"Cause I care about you dumb ass!" Marshall let go of Gumball and helped him up, "Don't _ever _do that again."  
"Marshall... I have to rule now, alone... they both are gone... forever..." Silent tears poured over Gumball's face.  
Marshall hugged Gumball. His stomach was in knots. Poor, tormented Bubba. Marshall backed away and held Gumball's face in his hands, then wiped away the tears. _Just wait a couple more years, _Marshall told himself.

3 years later (Earlier in present year)  
Gumball walked out into the garden. A dark figure stood under an umbrella just a few yards a head of him. "Marshall, what are you doing here? ARE YOU SMOKING?!"  
Marshall flicked his cigarette and a bit a ash fell to the floor. "Not anymore princess pants." Marshall dropped and grounded the cigarette on the ground. He then pulled a peppermint off a plant and popped it into his mouth.  
"For the last time don't call me that!"  
Marshall chewed and swallowed the rest of the mint, "Try to stop me Princess pants!"  
Gumball rolled his eyes and was about to walk back inside, he wasn't going to lose this fight. A hand wrapped around his wrist and jerked him around. Marshall.  
"Gummy..."  
"Don't call me that." Gumball snapped.  
Marshall ignored him, but looked the slightest bit hurt. It made Gumball regret everything. "Bubba, I-..." He leaned in and kissed Gumball on the lips quickly, "I've been dying to do that." Marshall finished.  
Gumball was caught off guard. He thought back to every time Marshall had helped him, annoyed him, and just relaxed with him. And suddenly he realized "I've been dying for you to do that too." He crushed his lip's back onto Marshall's.


	2. Immortalitatem Ius

**Immortalitatem Ius**

Gumball, in lab coat and goggles, worked with his science equipment. Pouring different mixtures together and then writing the results, he was so focused he didn't notice Marshall sneak into the partly open lab door.  
Marshall quickly wrapped his arms around the prince's waist, Gumball jumped and nearly spilled the test tube's contents. "Mar!"  
Marshall kissed Gumball's neck, "Hey Gummy bear."  
Gumball put down everything he was holding and turned around, Marshall's arms still held him. They kissed and their passion grew rapidly. Marshall picked Gumball up and set him down on an empty space on the desk. His hand slid over Gummy's thigh. Marshall pulled off the annoying goggles and tossed them.  
Gumball didn't want this to stop for one second, but he should get back to work. With out realizing it Gummy's hand was now inside Marshall's shirt. He felt Marshall smile. Everything felt perfect like this.  
Everything except that annoying voice that pestered him every second Marshall was around. The voice that said no matter how good this felt it was _wrong._ It's unnatural for this to be happening, it's gross. You're a freak. You only feel like this because Marshall was their when things got rough and you can't tell the difference between lover and friend. The law states that when you marry _she _will become _queen _and you king. There are no other options for a reason. Your feelings for him shouldn't be.  
Marshall stopped for a moment, "I. Love. You."  
Gumball blushed and look down at his hands instead of at his secret boyfriend - god that sounded bad. "Love you to Marsh."  
Marshall lifted Gumball's face, "A little louder, I couldn't hear." He smiled devilishly.  
Gumball pushed Marshall teasingly, "I love you." Gumball hopped off the counter and tried to focus on his work.  
"What cha' workin' on Gummy?" Marshall looked down at the notes knowing he would make sense of it no matter how hard he tried.  
"Just boring stuff."  
That had started to bother Marshall. Sure, he didn't really understand what the hell Gumball was saying when he blabbered in science, but for a couple weeks now he wouldn't even peep about what he was doing. It was almost like he was hiding something...  
"Boring stuff huh? Sense when was science boring to you? You've always been math about it." Marshall continued to smile, "Maybe we should start the week end early, get away from all this boring junk?" He floated leisurely on his stomach.  
Gumball laughed, "Not everything has to be a blast Mar. If everything was fun nothing would be fun."  
Marshall stared blankly, "Bubs, that made about zero sense."  
"See, if everything was fun then 'fun' would be normal. To have something that is fun you have to have something less fun to come pare it to, otherwise it is just the same as everything else." Gumball scribbled down notes on his paper, talking absentmindedly.  
Marshall wasn't really listening, he got lost looking at Gumball. _He works too much. _Bubba started to gnaw on his thumb nail, an _adorable _habit in Marshall's opinion.  
Bubba shoved the papers into a folder titled "Immortalitatem Ius" and started cleaning up the little mess. "But I don't feel like working right now anyway." He turned around and took a step towards the vampire, "Not when I'm neglecting time with you."  
Marshall kissed his forehead.  
"Not what I had in mind." Gumball smirked and pulled Marshall's face closer, grinning into another kiss.  
"Keep talking like that and I might get the wrong idea." Marshall put his hands in Gumball's butt pockets.  
"Maybe I want you to." Gumball whispered into Mar's ear.  
Marshall blushed lightly as Gumball started to laugh, "You are such a tease!" Mar hugged Gumball closer.  
_If only I could hold him forever..._

Vampire Basics  
1. A vampire obtains the power to change a mortal into a vampire by biting the mortal, but the vampire also has the power to decide if he or she will bite venomously - leading to the mortal's change into a fellow vampire - or if he or she shall bite non-venomously - no venom and there for no change.  
2. Once a mortal is injected with a vampire's venom they can never go back to being mortal. The transformation from mortal to vampire also is tough and kills two out of three mortals in the process of a week.

Latin Translation  
Immortalitatem : Immortality  
Ius : Elixir


End file.
